


baby, you're the highlight of my low life

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Remember Me? - Freeform, Some angst, briefly, long hiatus, not that there's anything to warrant them being aged up, probably not, stranger things, the return of emo Mike, they're like 16/17, unbeta'ed as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: “When I left the house to get you and Holly, I forgot to grab our coats and when I went back inside… I heard my parents talking about getting a divorce.”When Mike overhears a particular argument between his parents, Mike's in need of cheering up.





	baby, you're the highlight of my low life

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhh my god! I don't know if you guys give a shit, but I'm so happy to be back to writing! I don't have an excuse really I just felt really unmotivated to write without any ideas. If you recognize the title, it's a Poppy song and when I first heard it I automatically thought of this scenario! Like always I start off rambling so anyways I hope you like the story and I'll see you at the end!
> 
> also after years of writing and reading fanfictions, I finally know what beta and unbeta'd means and yeah none of my fics are beta'd.

Mike couldn’t help slam the phone on the hook as Nancy’s phone went to voicemail once more. He knew he shouldn’t be mad at her for being busy at school, but he really needed to hear something other than his parents right now.

“You never, ever listen to me Ted! Ever! I don’t just talk for my health!”

“Well you could’ve fooled me.”

                Glancing at the clock, Mike realized it was twenty-four past three and his parents had forgotten to pick up Holly from school. Reluctantly climbing the stairs, he made his way to his parent’s (mother’s) bedroom as their shouts grew louder and louder. Knocking on the door cut their yelling short and Mike entered upon a flustered “Come in!” from his mother.

“Hey it’s almost 3:30. Can I borrow the car to pick up Holly?” Mike asked, trying to ignore his father’s flushed face and his mother’s red-rimmed eyes.

“Oh god honey we didn’t realize where the time went. You don’t have to Michael.” his mother said and Mike could see the undeniable sadness in her eyes.

“Yeah it’s okay mom. It’s Friday so maybe I’ll take her for some ice cream or something. I don’t mind.” Mike offered a false smile.

“Thank you sweetie.” Karen said, crossing the room to her purse and pulling out a twenty.

Mike nearly lost his composure as his mother enveloped him in a hug, her face planted against his chest. Over her shoulder he met his father’s gaze.

As he expect it was a face of utter indifference. It made his blood boil.

“We’ll be back before dinner. I’ll make sure she doesn’t get anything too heavy.”

Mike smiled at his mother once more, before walking out into the hall.

The temperature had dropped slightly and the steady breeze gave the illusion that it was colder than it actually was. If they were going to get ice cream, they’d probably be more comfortable in jackets. To his surprise, when he entered the house again, there was silence. Softly, he made his way up the stairs and crept towards the master bedroom.

“Ted I… I don’t know if I can wait, Holly is still too young to understand.”

“Maybe we do it when she goes to high school. Nancy and Mike will be out of the house-“

“But what about custody Ted? No I’m going to put her through that. Just… maybe I can wait until then. For Holly.”

All the color drained from Mike’s face.

Mike walked in a daze, gathering he and Holly’s jackets before walking downstairs into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed the number by heart.

“Hello?”

“Hey are you doing anything right now? I’m going to pick and Holly and we’re gonna get some ice cream?”

“Do I get ice cream too?” El asked and Mike couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes El.” Mike said and El giggled into the phone.

“Then no I’m not doing anything. I’m gonna go get ready.”

“Okay. Hey El? Make sure to bring a jacket.”

Holly ran around the playground giggling, filled with the sugary energy of cookies n’ crème ice cream, while Mike and El sway back and forth idly on the swings. Mike observed her blankly while his mind was occupied to practical capacity. How long had his parents been waiting to… since he was Holly’s age? Before he was born? Now that he thought about it, really really thought about it, he couldn’t remember a time where his parents were happy. Sure they’d had little moments here and there like talking about Eleanor Gillespie’s newest insane hairstyle-

A soft kick to the shin broke him out of his thoughts. Looking over, El was sashaying crookedly beside him with a small smirk.

“Are you listening to me?” she asked, knowing the answer.

“Yeah… no. Sorry El I just…” Mike trailed off with no intention of finishing his sentence.

“Mike? Are you okay? You seem kind of far away.”

Looking over at Holly once more, Mike rose from the swing, extending his hand out which she took without a second thought. They left the swings and Mike lead her to the base of a tree within his view of Holly. El took the hint and sat down close to Mike, interweaving their fingers.

“When I left the house to get you and Holly, I forgot to grab our coats and when I went back inside… I heard my parents talking about getting a divorce.”

El was silent beside him, calculating an answer while tightening her grip on his hand.

“Maybe they’re just thinking about it. Maybe they’ll work things out.”

Mike shook his head solemnly.

“My mom said she couldn’t wait anymore. I need to know long they’ve been talking about this El. I know they fight, but I never thought…” Mike trailed off, trying to fight off the tears threatening to spill. “They want to wait until Holly’s in high school. Maybe after she graduates to avoid custody battles.”

“I’m so sorry Mike. Maybe it’s better that they break up? If they’re not happy.”

Mike was silent for a while, but El knew every thought going through his mind.

“We both know Holly’s smarter than your parents give her credit for. She might not like it, but she’s smart enough to know they aren’t happy.” El said, rubbing his back affectionately.

“I just… how long have they been planning this? Before Holly was born? Before I was born?” Mike asked, his voice watery and El wasted no time pulling Mike into her arms.

El kept her eyes on Holly while she stroked Mike’s hair as he cried softly into her chest.

“It’s not your fault Mike. You know that right? Joyce and Will’s dad, Hopper and Diane, Dustin’s parents. It’s getting more and more common and that sucks, but at least it’ll make people happier.”

After a few moments, Mike sat up with El’s arms still around him.

“I don’t ever want to be like that. Ever. Stuck in a love-less marriage and just waiting and waiting to get out of it.” Mike sworn, his face hard with tear soaked cheeks.

“I’m pretty sure no one wants that, Mike.” El said lightly.

El beamed inward, glad to see that brought a smile upon his face.

“That won’t be us.”

The words made El’s heart skip and she couldn’t fight the smile that emerged.

“You want to marry me? Mike we’re only seventeen!”

“I don’t care. It doesn’t have to be tomorrow or a week from now or a year or ten years. I promise.” Mike whispered, his dark eyes never leaving her hazel ones.

“I can’t make you promise that Mike.”

“You didn’t.”

El bit her lip, leaning forward until their lips met. Mike responded instantaneously, wrapping his arms around her waist as she used her thumbs stroked his remaining tears. Pulling away after a while, El rested her forehead against Mike’s and they sat in a comfortable silence.

“You’d marry me tomorrow if I asked?” El asked.

Looking deep in his eyes, El saw everything she needed to know.

“Ewww you guys are gross!” Holly yelled, running over to them. “Ellieeeee will you braid my hair?” she begged, plopping down on El’s lap.

“Holly you know how to braid your hair.” Mike whined, annoyed by the interruption.

“But Ellie does it better!”

“Of course I will Holly!” El said with a bright smile.

Holly giggled before blowing a raspberry at Mike and El joined while Mike rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

 

_Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife_

_Take a shitty day and make it alright, yeah, alright_

_Oh, in every circumstance_

_Yeah, you make the difference_

_Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife, lowlife_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I tried to keep this story grounded cause the last ST fic I wrote was before season two and when season two came out, I was so so off (like most theories about season two). I really like this fic and I hope you liked it too! If you did a comment or kudos is appreciated! I hope to see you guys very soon with another oneshot (I'm also working on a multi-fic) and I love you guys!
> 
> Tumblr & Instagram: @milevenmirkwood


End file.
